


patch me up

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, kind of crack but im in A Mood sooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 19:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15177608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Kasius is really bad with blood. Especially his own. / prompt fill





	patch me up

Kasius leaned back against the wall, trying to regulate his breathing and not think about the deep gash across his stomach. With the adrenaline still rushing, he was barely even in pain.

But the sight of all the blood was just too much. He’d averted his eyes once Sinara had cut away his uniform but he was sickeningly sure he had seen his own intestines.

“There you go,”Sinara said, voice soft and soothing, continuing with whatever she was doing to stem the bleeding.”I’m almost done now.”

Kasius blinked down at her hands through half-closed eyes, only to snap them completely shut again instantly. Whichever purpose the hooked piece of metal was meant to serve, he didn’t think it was supposed to be used on a person. Stitches, she’d said. She had failed to mention she had no needle. He did not even want to know what she was using as thread.

She was still muttering reassurances. Somehow they really did not have the desired effect. Maybe because he had never heard Sinara say this many words in this short a time.

“Am I dying?”he asked. If he was, he’d rather she’d tell him now and stop with this nonsense that apparently passed for emergency care when hidden away in some cargo hold after fleeing the battlefield.

To his bewilderment, Sinara chuckled at his question.“No. Why do you ask?”

“You’re being very pleasant, with all that talking,”Kasius replied.“It’s rather unnerving.”

Another chuckle.“You look about ready to faint. I’d prefer if you didn’t. That’s all.”

“Oh.” He felt a little stupid for asking. Or would have, if he’d had the energy to care about anything except his injury right then. Slowly, the pain was making itself known. It was blinding. Yet somehow, the twinge of her sewing up his wound still made it through. He almost retched at the thought of the makeshift equipment piercing his flesh. He took a deep, shuddering breath.“Could you keep talking?”

It was easier to just focus on her voice, breathing as steadily as he could manage while she continued to work.

“I’m finished,”she finally announced.

He made the mistake of opening his eyes. Her hands were caked with blood. His blood.

This time, he did gag.

The look Sinara gave him was somewhere between exasperated and amused.“You need to lie down.”

The suggestion was enough to make him forget about his injury for a moment. He looked first at her, then around the cargo hold with growing disbelief. Surely she could not be serious?

“Lie down?”he echoed.

“For fuck’s sake,”Sinara muttered, scooting around to lean against the wall as well, and gesturing towards her legs.“Go on, before I have you puking all over your wound.”

He hesitated for a moment, unsure whether she was mocking him. But he was feeling lightheaded. He really could do with lying down for a moment.

Before he could think better of it, he accepted the offer and bedded his head in her lap. He was almost sure he heard her calling him an idiot, but he was already half-unconscious and couldn’t bring himself to care.

* * *

 “You’re bleeding,”Kasius said. It was, perhaps, not the smartest or most helpful thing to say. But he was rather shaken. Assassination attempts had been very low on his list of concerns here in exile. And they had arrived among his _guests_.

“Astute observation,”Sinara deadpanned. She had her hand pressed across the wound, but blood was seeping out between her fingers as she riffled through the shelves.

She was the only one of his guards still standing, he was almost certain. She had removed him from the banquet hall to fast to be sure.

Sinara gave up her search, sighing in annoyance.“Who doesn’t put a medkit in a panic room?”

“What do you need?”he asked, keeping his eyes firmly on her face. With the shock slowly subsiding, he was suddenly far too aware of the metallic odour of blood; he did not need to look at her injury any closer than he already had.

“Anything to make a halfway decent tourniquet.” She was eyeing him with more concern than he felt was entirely appropriate when it was her blood and not his slowly dripping to the ground.“Are you going to faint again?”

“I did not faint,”he protested. Not that this was the time or place to discuss the matter. It just felt important to correct her on her assumption.“Will my belt work?”

She nodded, still not looking entirely convinced he wasn’t about to keel over.“You’ll have to tighten it for me. I can’t do it properly myself.”

“I can do that.” He wasn’t entirely sure if he was trying to convince Sinara or himself.

* * *

Once again they had no medic. Kasius was beginning to wonder just how they kept ending up in these situations.

Well, this time it did make sense, as the explosion that had injured them had rendered the doctor beyond all help. An experiment with Inhuman DNA gone horribly wrong.

It was thanks to Sinara’s quick reaction that they were still alive; he had hit the ground with her shielding him before he had even comprehended that they were in peril.

The cut on his head was bleeding profusely, but Sinara had assured him head injuries often looked worse than they were, and this one was such a case. She’d applied a pressure bandage for him, then deeming him healthy enough to be left alone.

“I’ll go find Hek-Sel,”she said.

That made no sense. Hek-Sel wasn’t needed. They simply needed a few servants to clean up this mess.

“What for?”he asked.

“I have shrapnel in my back,”she said.“I need someone to dig it out.”

“I can do that,”Kasius offered. Medically necessary or not, he did not like the idea of Hek-Sel touching Sinara. Or of anyone touching her, really.

“No, you can’t.” It was not meant to insult him, he knew.

“Let me try,”he insisted.

She rolled her eyes but did not argue further, shrugging off her uniform and turning her back to him.

The sight of the raw wounds covering her back immediately set his stomach roiling. He reminded himself of the alternative, gritting his teeth and setting to work.

By the time he managed to extract the last piece of metal, his hands had almost stopped shaking.

Sinara turned back around, looking at the bloody metal shards now littering the floor, then at his pallid face.

“You held up well,”she said, the hint of a smile playing around the corners of her mouth. The glint in her eyes seemed to say she knew exactly why he had been so insistent on doing this himself.

“I wouldn't have done it for anyone else,”he replied, and then kissed her before he lost his nerve.


End file.
